Pax Halliwell
"This terrible thing happened and I'm just trying to get us through it, I'm trying to make it better." - Pax to her sisters. Paxton Melinda Halliwell is the oldest sister of the Legacy generation of Charmed witches, alongside her sisters Perry and PJ Halliwell. She is also the oldest daughter of Pippa Halliwell and Neal Sawyer as well as the niece of Jenna Blackwell. As a witch, her wiccan powers work through the manipulation of molecules slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and she also has the potential to speed them up to either induce heat or cause explosion as well as much more, similar to her ancestor, Piper Halliwell. Besides this, Pax possesses the basic abilities of a witch; the power to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Pax also has access to the Power of Three with her sisters; Perry and PJ Halliwell. Pax works as a travelling photographer and photo journalist moving around a lot and sending pictures and columns to multiple magazines and news outlets. Although upon arriving home, Pax begins working for the Bay Mirror newspaper as a photo journalist and columnist. She is a decedent of the Halliwell line and the Warren line of witches. History Early Life Pax Halliwell was born on November 16, 2082, to Warren witch; Pippa Halliwell, and a mortal Neal Sawyer at the San Francisco Memorial hospital and although the birth was long Pax was born happy and healthy. Within a month of being born Pax was given a traditional Halliwell Wiccaning to celebrate her into the Halliwell family. She started out life like most children, happy, naive and witty especially with the arrival of her little sister Perry who was born when Pax was eighteen months old. In October 1987, she was visited by a future version of herself and the future versions of her sister Perry, and her soon to be born sister, PJ, after PJ's birth was threatened by a demon in the future, although Pax's memory has been wiped of meeting her older self. Not long after her sister PJ was born however most of Pax's family were killed in a demon attack trying to kill Pax and her sisters who had been revealed to have Charmed powers on the day that PJ was born. After that their mother, Pippa, bound their powers with the help of a reluctant Jenna and Pax's grandmother. Charmed Life Whilst working around the world, Pax got the news that her mother had been killed causing her to return back home. Appearance Pax is a very cute and gorgeous young witch who spends a lot of time coming up with unique styles. * Hair: Pax has naturally dark and thick brown hair, which goes down her back in waves and of which she has always kept long. After the death of her Dad, Pax cut her hair short and had her best friend help her dye it darkish blonde ombre though she has changed it back to brunette since the death of her Mom. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Pax is a very beautiful and stunning young woman with a pale ivory complexion which is complimented by her round hazel green eyes, like her mother and her sister Perry, and with plump lips. She is the shortest of her sisters with her standing at 5'2" and has a petite frame and athletic frame. She later gets a tattoo of the Triquettra on her inner left wrist. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, Pax is very alternative with a bohemian-chic style mixed in with edgy and girly style with her typically wearing a leather jacket and a pair of boots. She has a thing about layers and tends to wear cute dresses, blouses and skirts with cute little patterns and has made a move to wearing more skinny jeans and always mixes them up with a difference of jewelry and a beanie hat. Pax also wears a Wicca charm bracelet around her wrist given to her by her mother for her thirteenth birthday which unknowingly to her is enchanted with protection spells. Personality and Traits Pax is often described as being tough as nails, and can be impulsive and brash, yet she is also known to be a fun, caring and energetic young woman. She can be both stubborn and sarcastic at times, per the Halliwell trait though she can also be very honest and sincere, finding the good in everything with just the click of her camera. With a sweet personality, Pax doesn't often show her dark side, although like all Halliwells she can be rebellious and highly independent, which is shown by her leaving California to travel against her family's wishes. Out of the sisters, Pax is the most naive and tends to play with her fingers when she gets nervous. She would put too much of her faith into people even in situations when it seemed to be hopeless. Whenever a friend or a family member of hers is accused of something, she wouldn't hesitate to defend that person. Although knowing the worst, Pax would continue to deny the negative truth being pointed out by her friends. All in all, Pax would believe in her friends and family right up to the end. However it doesn't mean that she is not a fighter with her now having a very complicated relationship with her little sister, PJ. Pax is fearless, and headstrong knowing that when something goes through her mind, she'll do it unless something directly tells her not to do it though she doesn't tend to deal with grief very well and has taken to running away and not dealing with it, as she did with her Dad, although she seems to have grown up a bit with the death of her mother and the revelation of being Charmed causing her to sough they do tend to fight a lot causing Perry to play the voice of reason. When it comes to dating, Perry is not the dating type but likes to be in love with a love for romance yet she will only be tied to someone when she finds her Mr. Right. She struggles a lot with finding her place in the family, although later learns that she is a powerful and strong individual in her own right. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. She channels this ability through her hands with a stopping gesture with an impressive range. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point they explode. She channels this ability through her hands with a flicking gesture and although the ability is new she has quite the range. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up Pax and her sisters were made to take self-defense classes. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and Charmed One, Pax has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to her, due to either a spell or a transformation. She has also at one point or another received each of her sisters' powers. Professional Life * School Student: Pax was a student at Baker High School, and was known for being one of their creative stars, with her work on the school newspaper, her photography as well as her two terms on battle of the bands. Although she was not as popular as any of her sisters, Pax was well known and well liked by the rest of her class, and still managed to maintain good grades. Though despite her good grades, Pax's heart got her becoming more involved in the creative sides of school and as well as photography, and the paper, Pax was also in charge of taking the pictures for year book and occasionally hired out by the school to take pictures of the junior classes, and despite earning herself multiple college acceptances decided to instead take her photography skills on the move. * Photo Journalist: After leaving home, Pax made a career out of her photography passion, as a travelling Photographer, and began taking pictures to sell before she moved onto sending pictures and articles to magazines. After returning home, Pax managed to get herself an internship with the Bay Mirror originally just on a traditional internship placement until her boss, Carly Devlin seen her pictures a year later, and gave her a chance to take pictures as well as writing a monthly column on student life. After showing a lot of success with the photo journalism, Carly recommended for her to receive a full-time position with the Bay Mirror as a photo journalist, and columnist. She is also considering in the possibility of taking some college classes to help her more in her career. Relationships ''' '''Perry Halliwell Perry Halliwell is Pax's little sister, best friend, and fellow Charmed One. Growing up Pax was always enamored by the hero worship her younger sisters gave to her, though it later lost its appeal for Perry. Yet despite the eighteen month age gap between Pax and Perry, they did unintentionally spend a lot of time with Pax with her being in the class below Pax and the older protecting Perry from being bullied by other kids. Once all the sisters found out they were the new Charmed Ones, the pair become to trust, help and protect one another as they had as kids. Though they do fight like most siblings, Perry and Pax retained their relationship and thanks to being Charmed the sisters have a bond that will never break and would risk everything for one another. PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Pax's baby sister, best friend, and fellow Charmed One. Growing up Pax was always enamored by the hero worship her younger sisters gave to her and unlike with Perry the hero worship continued with PJ yet not being able to deal with the death of her father, Pax left causing PJ to feel abandoned by the older and refusing contact whenever Pax would call in. Once all the sisters found out they were the new Charmed Ones, the pair become to trust, help and protect one another as they had as kids. Though they do fight like most siblings, Pax and PJ retained their relationship and thanks to being Charmed the sisters have a bond that will never break and would risk everything for one another. Etymology * Paxton: Paxton is the transferred use of an English surname derived from a place name, so called the village of Paxton in Huntingdonshire, first recorded as Pachstone in the 11th century. The name originates from the Olde English “Pœcces tun” meaning 'peaceful farm'. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Pax got her middle name Melinda from one of her ancestors, and is the only one of her sisters who's preferred name "Pax" does not come from an ancestor. * Like her sisters, Pax was given a writing journal when she was nine and a wiccan bracelet or protection when she was thirteen, both given to her by her mother. Category:Characters